I Saw Her Standing There
by fly-blackbird-fly
Summary: [LBD Universe] The importance of music in Darcy's life, and how everything started when he first saw Lizzie, and he fell more and more in love with her every time he saw her.
1. Chapter 1: Twist and Shout

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Pride and Prejudice_ or the Lizzie Bennet Diaries.**

**I don't know where this idea came from, but I love The Beatles, and I think Darcy would too. So, this will just be a couple stories of how Darcy knew Lizzie was perfect and such. Yeaaaah.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

For as long as he could remember The Beatles had been a constant in his childhood house, and he has fond memories of his parents cooking dinner to Sgt Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band and his father spinning his mother around the room elegantly. He can still recall his happiness at the first time his mother grabbed him off his stool and danced with him while "When I'm 64" was pumping through the speakers. By the time Gigi was 3, she was humming "With a Little Help From My Friends" at all hours of the day, and constantly asking Will to sing to her.

After the accident began the time of going through all his parents' possessions and deciding what its new home should be. The clothes were donated except for some of his dad's cufflinks and his mother's dresses, the books adapted into his personal library, and their furniture spread throughout the rest of the house and their ski lodge. Eventually, Gigi's apartment would also gain some of the furniture their parents had purchased when starting their new life together. His parent's complete box set of The Beatles remained in their sanctioned spot in the living room, next to the stereo. It was such a big part of their childhood that neither him nor Gigi could imagine getting rid of them; instead, the box set sat untouched and the stereo silent. There were no more impromptu dances in the kitchen or duets sang in the car, and no more debates on if John or Ringo was the best.

Darcy begged Bing to let him skip out on this wedding- after all he'd only been in town a few days and would know no one and he wasn't even that close to the groom, so he really shouldn't be obligated to go and it is rather annoying to be expected to attend a function where everyone is a stranger. But Bing merely tuned out his complaints with a simple shake of his head and firm "You're going and that's final." He had pouted for the entirety of the two days before the wedding, hoping Bing would see just how miserable he was but without success. He found himself being shoved into a car and driven toward the banquet hall with a feeling of unease growing in his stomach.

It's not that he didn't want to attend- he actually really liked the groom and looked forward to catching up. And this wouldn't be the first event where he knew very little people and would be forced into many social interactions in order to make acquaintances. On the contrary, he spared very little anxiety at the idea of small talk with the locals of the town. Bing would never guess and Darcy would never tell, but the reason he truly wanted to avoid going was because of the reception. It had happened at every wedding reception he had ever been to, and every one he would probably ever go to. Logically, it made sense- it was upbeat and encouraged people to get up from their tables and migrate to the dance floor. Not to mention it appealed to all generations and all dancers. Darcy repeated that mantra to himself over and over again, preparing himself for when the DJ would inevitably play "Twist and Shout". He was sitting at his designated table, just having finished dinner when the familiar bars started to fade in.

He felt the familiar tug at the bottom of his stomach as a different wedding reception came to his mind. It was the summer her turned 8 and his mother was 6 months pregnant with Gigi. One of the senior executive's son was getting married to his college sweetheart, and in the weeks leading up to the ceremony, nothing else was spoken of at Pemberley Inc. He remembers his mother buying him his first bowtie for the event, because Darcy had requested one to match his fathers. She had also bought him matching suspenders on a whim, because she thought it was just too adorable. Darcy can still remember the pride he felt when his father finished tying his tie and stepped back to admire his handiwork and ruffled Darcy's hair and said "Looking good, kiddo." That night was the first night he learned that other people liked The Beatles just like his parents. His delight at watching other people spin around to "Twist and Shout" only mirrored his mother's as her father tickled her stomach while spinning her. It was one thing to watch his parents dancing in the kitchen; it was another to see them together on a dance floor.

He pulled out his phone and quickly composed a message to Gigi.

_Miss you._

He didn't have to wait long for Gigi's reply. He chuckled quietly to himself as he read what she had sent him.

"_Twist and Shout" off the 'Please, Please Me' album, released in March of 1963._

He stopped questioning how Gigi did things like that- how she knew exactly what was making him miss a wedding she only sort-of attended. He chalked it up to her being Gigi and having been the only ones together for so long, but he knew it was different. She was the greatest thing in his life, plain and simple. He turned his eyes back to the dance floor, praying for the song to end soon- though he knew there was still another two minutes left. He shook his head and focused on the dancing attendees. He would wager a significant amount of money that not a single person in the banquet hall could name a single Beatle's album- much less the album that song they were currently dancing to made its debut. His eyes focused on one of the few people still left sitting down. Her auburn hair was pinned at the nape of her neck and her blue earrings matched her simple, strapless summer dress quite nicely. Her eyes were lit with amusement at the two redheads dancing near her, wildly twisting their hips and spinning in quick circles, all the while gesturing her to join in. She simply shook her head and remained seated, watching the crowd intently like he was. He watched as her feet tapped elegantly to the beat and she laughed as the younger-looking red head spun straight into another couple and toppled to the ground. It was at this accident that the girl finally stood and walked over to the girl on the ground. She was still laughing slightly as she reached a hand out to pull her to her feet and fix her dress. He watched as the older girl quickly spun the younger girl and tickled her stomach, causing both girls to explode into another laughing fit. It had been years since he had seen any one do that, and he felt another pang of sadness hit his chest. The girl continued to laugh as she and, what he assumed, her sisters finished dancing to the song together, all the while spinning and twisting into each other.

Later, during a much less fun song and dance, he would learn that her name was Lizzie and her sister Jane was the one who had been dancing with Bing all night. There would be no spinning or tickling or laughing during their dance, nor there as many people on the dance floor with them. If someone were to ask him, he would tell you he really doesn't remember much of what happened during that dance or the reception all together. He could tell you that the bride and groom shoved cake at each other, he had caught the garter and she the bouquet, and it had been painfully long. The only true detail he can remember is the way her hair fanned out around her face as she spun and danced with her sisters and how much it reminded him of another woman he had watched spin all his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Buy Me Love

**Disclaimer: Still don't have anything with _Pride and Prejudice_, The Beatles, or The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**

**Still sending love to Brittany and Rainey-Dale for dealing with my incoherent emails at 2 am. Y'all are the best musketeers a girl could ask for [ .vici]**

**Uh, yeah, so here's the second chapter. I hope you like it?**

* * *

She had been at Netherfield for thirteen days, and Darcy thought he was handling it quite well. He enjoyed their lively discussions about Russian literature and media exploitation and, once at breakfast, the best type of tea. He knew he probably looked at her too much than what was deemed appropriate, but he truly couldn't help it. He was fascinated be her. He marveled at the way he could read every emotion as it played out on her face. He adored the way her nose crinkled when she laughed at something Bing said, and the way her eyebrows lifted when she came across a surprising plot twist in the book she was reading. He longed to be the one to make her nose scrunch by a witty retort, or her eyebrows rise as if he was the surprise ending she was looking for. He knew these thoughts were not conducive to work, and so he had taken to avoiding her as much as he could, by hiding out in his room or the study. Caroline had joked that he was becoming a hermit at an early age and questioned why he was continuously avoiding spending time with her and their guest. He merely shrugged and retreated to his solace. He really did not want to think about why he was truly avoiding everyone.

Darcy was on his way towards the study to review some of Pemberley's quarterly reports when he heard it. He was near the guest bedroom in Lizzie and Jane's side of the house and someone was in the shower. And they were singing. He knew Caroline was downstairs in the living room, and Bing and Jane had gone into town to get food for dinner. His brain had already guessed who was currently in the bathroom just by the lilt of her voice. Lizzie. He was so shocked to hear her singing for the first time it took him a few moments to realize just exactly what she was singing.

"_The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you! Dear Prudence, won't you come out and plaaaaaaaay?"_ As Lizzie held the long note, Darcy felt the breath he'd been holding rush out. "Dear Prudence" was a particular favorite of Gigi's and he was accustomed to her blasting it during any of their frequent road trips together. The weekend he and Gigi made the trek to move her into her dorm freshman year, this song was on repeat for 45 minutes as Gigi tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Darcy can picture the way Gigi's hair flew around her head as she tilted her head back and screamed out the last note of the song, her voice quickly dissolving into laughter as the song began once more. He expected the song in his car next to his sister, not in the hallways of Netherfield being sung by Lizzie Bennet. He heard the shower turn off and quickly ran from his spot to his hiding spot. As he collapsed into the chair behind the desk, his mind replayed what just happened, trying to make sense of everything. He didn't know if Lizzie was a fan of The Beatles, or maybe just overheard the song on the radio or something. Any chance of getting work done quickly evaporated as Darcy replayed Lizzie's voice over and over again.

The next day was their scheduled trip to the vineyard, and Darcy was doing everything he could to get out of it. He really couldn't take spending another day trapped in Caroline's claws while watching Jane and Bing be all cute and adorable together and trying to pretend that Lizzie's presence wasn't driving him insane with curiosity. All he wanted to do was get to know every aspect of Lizzie's life and that was not a smart idea; he needed to focus, not waste time on some girl from a small town. He repeated that to himself and he walked towards his car, preparing himself for the next few hours of torture. He tried to squash his disappointment when Caroline told him that Lizzie would not be attending their outing, telling himself it wasn't that big of a deal. Instead, Darcy focused on driving and ignoring the possessive way Caroline declared it would be easier now, since they could go off in pairs. Pulling out of the driveway, he reached forward and turned on the playlist he had created last night specifically for their drive out to the vineyard. It was different than one he would normally make, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't make it with a specific person in mind. They sat in silence through the first few songs, enjoying the bright summer day and warmth on their skin, and Darcy expertly wound through the roads.

Darcy smiled to himself when the fourth song began playing, and he could hear the familiar beginning of "It Won't Be Long". This song was a particular favorite of his father's, because he used to sing it to their mother over the telephone whenever he was away on business trips. He could still hear his mother's laughter as his father voice came screeching out of the phone, horribly off-key. His smile expanded at the memory, and he reached forward to turn the music up slightly. This action earned him an over-the-sunglasses questioning glance from Caroline in the passenger seat. When he didn't respond to her look, she spoke up.

"Really, Darcy? This is not something I would peg you to _actually _enjoy listening too" Caroline said with a sneer. He never understood why she thought belittling the things she thought he didn't like would cause him to like her more, but he couldn't figure out how to tell her to stop. He also couldn't tell her how important this song and The Beatles really were to him without sharing with her something extremely personal and special to him- and he was not about to do that with Caroline Bingley.

Luckily, he was saved from making a response by Jane, who leaned forward from the back and asked if he could turn it up more. Caroline shot him another disapproving glance as he obliged. Jane must have seen the look, because it wasn't long before she spoke up again.

"I think this is my favorite song of this album, although Lizzie would argue that it's 'All My Loving'" Jane offered with a smile. Darcy's interest peaked at the mention of her sister and couldn't stop himself from replying.

"I think I might have to take the side with you sister, Jane, although "I Wanna Be Your Man" is a close runner up." Jane's smile grew as she made eye contact, glad to see she was right about Bing's best friend. She was eager to keep the conversation going and couldn't resist getting to know him more. "And your thoughts on the "A Hard Day's Night" album? Please tell me you are not so cliché as to pick the album's namesake!" she questioned with raised eyebrows. Darcy shook his head as he mentally recalled all the songs on that particular album.

"No, while that is quite a nice song, I myself, am quite partial to "Can't Buy Me Love" and "If I Fell". What about yourself?" He answered. He was hoping that she could tell that he also wanted to know Lizzie's thoughts on this album as well. Lucky for him, Jane Bennet did not disappoint.

"I could listen to "And I Love Her" for days on end- it used to bug Lizzie so much when we were growing up. Lydia also loves that song, so she would blast it from her room and Lizzie couldn't escape it. You and Lizzie would agree on this album as well, "Can't Buy Me Love" is on her 'Top Ten All Time Beatles' Songs Ever' as she likes to refer to it." Jane smiled at the memories of her childhood and the song debates they would have over every album their father had. It wasn't a Saturday morning unless there was a Beatles' album being played all throughout the house and voices heard singing along. Of course there was other music in their life, but none ranked quite as special as The Beatles to the Bennet sisters. It was their way of communicating with each other when words weren't enough. If Lizzie was stressed, Jane knew which album to play from her room to cheer her up, and after every bad date the sisters had "Eight Days A Week" was the girl's go-to song. Lydia was particularly attracted to their later stuff, and her all-time favorite was the 'Revolver' album.

Jane met Darcy's smile in the review mirror, and she noticed the twinkle in his eye. Darcy felt his insides lighten at Jane's small story of their childhood, and he quickly stored all the information she had given him away. He couldn't wait until he saw Lizzie again and was able to ask her opinion on all the albums The Beatles ever released. He didn't care if she hated every single song he love, though he doubted she did, he just wanted to hear her thoughts on the shift in their writing and their progression of music through the decades. He was about to ask her thoughts on The White Album when Caroline decided that was enough discussion without her and added her opinion. "Well, obviously, 'Can't Buy Me Love' is the best of that album. What other song it there?" she declared, eyes watching Darcy's reaction. His smile faltered only slightly as he reached to turn up the volume more, rather than offering a response to Caroline's meek attempt at a conversation. The good mood that Jane's information had put him in soured slightly, and Darcy was once again wishing he didn't have to be in this car, but rather back at Netherfield with a red head who's singing voice he couldn't get out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Blackbird

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while! I was struggling to write this one- it took a looooong time for inspiration to strike. Anyway, here is it. **

**As always, I don't own _Pride and Prejudice_ or the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. **

**And, Brittanys the best. Yup. Hope you like it-if not, tell me. And I'll try to fix it? **

* * *

Darcy was sitting in the living room answering some emails from work. He was avoiding all the current occupants of Netherfield for as long as he could, and the one person he really needed was in San Francisco, probably curled up on her bed eating _Kraft_ Mac n' Cheese and flipping through America's Next Top Model marathons. He can't remember the last time he was away from Gigi for so long for something not related to work. It's been almost 2 months since he woke up in his own bed with his sister down the hall, the soft sound of The Lumineers and Imagine Dragons. He wonders if Taylor Swift's album is still on repeat, because no matter how much he says he hates it, he loves hearing her voice rebounding off the halls. Before he knows it, he's off the couch and searching through Bing's albums, because he knows it's got to be there. He heaves a sigh of relief when he finds exactly what he was looking for, The Beatles album Rubber Soul, released in 1965. It was one of his and Gigi's favorite, and it was their soundtrack to their lazy Saturday. He placed it in the CD player in the stereo and set the volume to a low background noise. As the first few beats of "Drive My Car" floated into the room, he pulled out his phone and called Gigi. It would be good to hear her voice.

Of course, missing Gigi wasn't the only reason he was sad. It was a major aspect of his current mood and the main reason why he was calling her so late, but he also needed a distraction. Lizzie and Jane had been here a month, and tonight was the last night they would be staying. A part of him was grateful, because Lizzie Bennet had been far too much of a distraction than he needed. The other, happier part of him was trying to fight off the feeling of sadness that accompanied Lizzie's departure. He would no longer get to spend breakfast every morning in her company, and their lively debates at night were over. He didn't know how he was going to occupy his time without Lizzie to fight him on every opinion he had. He was jarred by his melancholy thoughts by Gigi picking up.

"William! Hi! How are you?" He could feel Gigi smiling into the phone. He could no longer hear the undertones of sadness or regret that used to accompany her voice after _The Incident, _as they had come to refer to it. His heart no longer broke every time he talked to her, remembering how he had destroyed her by offering a check in exchange for her love. If he thinks hard enough he can still picture the hatred in her eyes when she yelled at him for what he did. His heart splitting over and over with every word she threw at him, destroying him just as he had her. Now it was more just like fissure opening and closing each time he heard her happiness and then remembering that he was the major cause of her past sadness.

"Hello Gigi. I am well. I am just answering emails for work, but I hadn't talked to you in a while and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I miss you too, William" Gigi responded with a laugh. Darcy answered her with a chuckle of his own. "I will be home soon, I promise."

Gigi laughed once more, before adding "I know, I have your schedule." He heard her sigh slightly into the phone, and then whisper in a quiet voice "I'm glad. It's lonely without you." Another fissure opened up in the center of his heart, and he was once again reminded that all he had was Gigi and all Gigi had was him. The two Darcys versus the world, and he knew that it always would be and there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. He returned her sigh and added in an equally quiet voice "Indeed. It is just as lonely here without you." After a beat he exclaimed in a slightly more upbeat voice "And I don't even have Fitz here with me to keep me entertained, like you!" Gigi merely laughed and asked him about his day and how he was planning on spending the rest of his stay. Darcy smiled to himself as he fell into an easy conversation, feeling the sadness slowly seep out of his body- as if Gigi's voice was fighting it from the inside out.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when he bid her goodnight and returned to his computer. He still had a few more emails to reply too, and he wanted to accomplish this while he was undisturbed. Since it was their last night together, Bing had drug them out to celebrate with a big dinner. Of course, this meant that Jane and him made lovey dovey eyes at each other all night at their end of the table, while him, Caroline, and Lizzie were left to carry on a conversation. Normally this task would be impossible, except for the fact that Lizzie was so excited to be returning home in the morning that nothing Caroline could say would upset her. And that they had consumed 2 bottle of wine throughout dinner didn't hurt too much either. Upon their return to Netherfield, everyone split up. Caroline claimed a headache and went upstairs to go to bed, Bing and Jane went to watch a movie and spend their last night together, Lizzie went to her room as well to pack, and Darcy went to the living room avoiding social contact as much as possible. He was just about finished with his work and the album was winding down, when he heard someone wonder through the room and then gasp slightly. He looked up to see Lizzie with a confused yet peaceful look on her face.

"Good evening, Lizzie. I trust you are all packed and ready?" he inquired, hoping that she couldn't hear the disappointment in his voice. He watched as she shook her head slightly, focusing her eyes on him, narrowing them slightly before responding.

"Yes, I believe so Darcy" she articulated, with a particular emphasis on his name. Her head cocked to the side as she listened to the song playing, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion once more. Darcy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Is there something wrong, Lizzie?"

"No, it's just...is this the radio? I mean, it's just, I haven't heard this song on the radio before. And I was...just...curious" she trailed off, holding her hands up as if in explanation. Darcy watched her flustered for a beat more before shaking his head.

"Actually, no, it's not the radio. I gave this album to Bing for Christmas back in college and I wanted to listen to it while I finished some emails." He watched her reaction as she processed this information, her expression didn't change much. "I can turn it off if you don't want to listen to it" he added as an afterthought.

"No, no, it's fine. Perfect actually. I am a fan of The Beatles, though I can't say I am particularly fond of this album" she stated with a slight shrug. Darcy stood and went to the stereo. He turned up the volume slightly, so they didn't have to strain so hard to hear the song playing. He pushed the back button a few times until he came upon the song he wanted to play. He was taking a risk with this, and he knew it. But he also knew that Lizzie still had has much wine in her system as he did in his, and she was still euphorically happy at the aspect of leaving the house in 12 hours. He slowly approached her, as if she was a wild animal who might run at the slightest movement.

"Well then, Ms. Bennet" he murmured, his voice dropping into a lower octave "I suppose I shall have to change your opinions on this." He extended his hand to her, the invitation to dance clearly present, just as the first chord of "Girl" filtered into the room. The confusion returned to Lizzie's face, and Darcy was instantly filled with regret and overwhelmed with the need to run. Just before he was about to retract his hand, he felt Lizzie slide her hand into his, and he pulled her to her feet. One hand went to her waist, the other adjusted the positions of their hands and he cradled her fingers gentle in his. Her hand was placed lightly on his shoulder, and he was spinning her around the spacious living room. They danced to the first verse in silent, until Lizzie met his eyes and asked the question he knew had been burning in her brain since she stepped foot into the living room.

"I didn't know you were a fan of this genre of music, Mr. Darcy." The lilt in her voice expressing her question and confusion at the current situation. He turned her in smooth circle and waited until she was back in his arms before responding.

"Indeed, Ms. Bennet. I actually grew up listening to the entire box set, and not much else. Gigi and I both did." She nodded once again and posed another question.

"So, what's your favorite song?" He saw her chin lift the way it did when they began one of their debates. She was challenging him, and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge from Lizzie Bennet.

"Well, that's an impossible question if I ever heard one. I cherish all of their albums, and most of their songs have a significant memory or other attached. I could hardly pick a favorite" he finished with another twirl. Once he found her eyes once more, he returned her question. She didn't even pause before responding.

"Well, Mr. Darcy," she began, her voice lighter than he had ever remembered it sounding "my favorite would be 'Blackbird' off the White Album. I remember listening to it for the first time and feeling it in my soul. It was like no matter what happened, I had that song, and it was all mine. It got me through all the tough times I have ever encountered, and I imagine it always will. I actually have three blackbirds tattooed on the side of my ribcage, just under my bra. One for each of my sisters and me, because I know that I will get through every hardship with them as well." Her speech stopped abruptly, just like it had begun. "Sorry, for all that, that was a lot" she added looking down, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. He dips her before responding.

"Lizzie, don't worry. The first time I heard 'Revolution' I thought I could change the world. And I still think that every time I hear it." Her eyes meet his gaze once more, and he realizes they've stopped moving and the song is over, and yet they are still in each other's arms. She hasn't pulled away and she hasn't pushed him off her. Her pupils dilate and he sees another blush begin to form and he just about to ask her if she would like a cup of coffee when a door slams somewhere off in the house. At the noise, Lizzie jumps slightly in his arms and he sees clarity come back into her eyes. She backs away slowly, muttering "Uh, thanks for the dance Darce. I, uh...I should go to bed. Big day tomorrow, you know? Uhm, good night Darcy" she ends with a nod, continuing to walk backwards until she's made it to the entrance on the living room. She spins on her heel, auburn hair flying out around her reflecting the light, and then she's gone. Darcy collects his laptop and heads to his room, still feeling the pressure of her hand on his shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his.

_Thank goodness she's leaving tomorrow_ he thinks before he slips peacefully into sleep, Lizzie's perfume surrounding him.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Me Do

**I do not own anything related to _Pride and Prejudice _or the Lizzie Bennet Diaries.**

**Sorry its been awhile- life got in the way. Well, mainly organic chemistry. But its summer and its going to be better now. I'm not super thrilled at this chapter, but I wanted to do one from Lizzie's perspective- so tell me what chya think!**

**Thaaaaaaaanks Brit.**

* * *

Lizzie flopped face down on her bed, spreading her arms out as wide as she could. She grabbed her comforter and inhaled the familiar scent. Nothing could ruin the elation she felt within her at finally being home, not even Ricky Collins and his persistence on her life. However, her moment of peace was shattered as Lydia came busting into the room.

"Hey lame older sister of mine, what ch'ya doing tonight?" Lizzie could sense Lydia's excitement and could already tell where this night was going to end up: Carter's. But she decided to humor her younger sister- after all, she'd hadn't seen her in over a month.

"I don't know, Lyd. I have to unpack still, and I wanted to finish the book I was reading."

"UGH, totes squaresville, sis. Good thing I'm here to help, because we are so going to Carter's. It's swim team week!" Lizzie somehow managed to stifle the groan as it came out of her mouth. Carter's during swim team week was so not what she wanted to do tonight, but someone had to babysit Lydia or risk some form of illegal activities or anything of that nature. Lizzie weighed the options in her mind and finally erred on the side of caution.

"Fine" she grumbled "give me an hour." All Lizzie heard in response was an excited squeal as Lydia ran from the room to get ready.

After sitting for two hours in a small booth in the back corner of Carter's, Lizzie started to question if this really was the best idea. She just wanted to put on her pjs and watch a Colin Firth movie from the comfort of her bed, not sit in a sticky booth watching Lydia play arcade games with two drunk guys. She rolled her eyes as Lydia scored another 100 points in skee ball and the boys watched her jump up and down in excitement. Lizzie checked her watch and sighed- it would be at least another 45 minutes before she would be able to convince Lydia to leave. She was jolted out of her moping state but a decidedly male and solid figure collapsing into the seat beside her.

"Well, Peach, what could possibly happening that is so bad to make such a pretty face look so upset?" the guy asked with a lift of his eyebrows. Lizzie looked him once over and decided he had to be a swimmer, especially with the cut of his shoulders. Her next thought was how to escape from this situation and find Lydia to beg her to leave. The guy was still staring at her, perfect eyebrows still raised in expectation.

"I'm just really tired and ready to go home is all" Lizzie replied pointedly, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone- no such luck. She watched as he settled himself more comfortably in her booth and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Well, you are in luck, my lady. I have the best solution to this problem" he said as he reached over and removed Lizzie's drink from her hand and put in on the table. He grabbed her now empty hand and pulled her from the booth. He pushed her slightly in front of himself, allowing her to lead the way. Lizzie felt him lean in close and his breath against her ear, along with the faint smell of stale alcohol.

"Let's dance."

Lizzie didn't know how many songs had passed since she started dancing with the stranger. She had learned that his name was George Wickham, and he was in town for the swim fest, but he was actually a coach and not a swimmer. He'd been coaching for the past few years rather than attend university. He was also a wickedly good dancer and had been matching her moves step for step, subtly inching closer with every song. His cologne was enticing and made her want to lean her head on his chest and take a deep breath, but every so often she would catch a whiff of something sour and off putting that would make her look around, as if she was unaware of her surroundings. Their current song was one of the slow variety and George had his hands on her waist, her very _low_ waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck. She couldn't help but compare it to the dance she shared with Darcy only 24 hours ago. She had felt George's hand slowly sink down her sides to their current position and hadn't said a word, while Darcy was ever the gentleman and his hand never strayed from her waist and his hand never squeezed to tight. Darcy had led her around the room and spun her with confidence, yet there was hesitancy in his moves as if he wasn't sure she was going to spin back into his arms. George merely swayed from side to side, sometimes grinding his hips, but the firmness and placement of his hands spoke to the confidence he felt at what she was going to do next. Lizzie tried to ignore the argument in her brain at which dance she preferred.

She was ready to tell George goodnight and find Lydia to drag her home when she heard the next song being filtered through the stereo. Lizzie smiled toward the Theo at the DJ booth. As the first verse of "Love Me Do" began, Lizzie knew he had played this song especially for her. She still laughs at the first time she actually met Theo, the in house DJ. She was annoyed at the fact that he never played any true classics, and one night she got drunk enough to march up to the booth and tell him. They had a long debate about the quality of older songs and their dancing rhythms and how people did actually still like them. She begged him to play some oldies just every now and then and mentioned her love for _The Beatles._ Now, whenever he saw her on the dance floor with her sisters or if he thought she looked like she needed a pick me up, he would play one of their songs.

Lizzie offered one more smile and nod toward Theo's direction and was just about to relay the story behind the song being played to George when she noticed the look on his face. His nose was curled up as if he tasted something sour, and his head was tilted to the side listening.

"Ugh, why would they play this song?! It's like from the 1950s or something" he declared, throwing a glance towards the booth.

"Actually, its 1963" Lizzie muttered to herself. "And, it's off their 'Please Please Me'" she continued on.

"I mean, it's not like anyone even _knows_ who sings this song or the words. You can't even dance to it. Why would they play it?" George continued on his rant, unaware of Lizzie becoming more and more silent and still.

'_Well, everyone is entitled to their opinions' _Lizzie thought. '_He doesn't know who they are and how important they are. If he did, he totally wouldn't be saying that. He would think it was cool. It's not his fault- once he really listens to them he'll love them. And no one really understands my obsession with them, except my sisters' _she concluded. '_And Darcy' _she silently added onto the list. '_Why do I care if Darcy understands my love for The Beatles?' _was the last thought Lizzie had as George led her off the dance floor and to find her sister.


End file.
